Miley Tells: Redone
by BananaMinion25
Summary: Redone story with permission of original author. Original Description: What happens when Jake finds out about Miley? Things happen and Miley ends up in the hospital, but will she be okay or not? Definite Jiley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers.**

**If you read my stories back when I was first starting out as a fanfiction writer, you'll probably recognise this one. This is the story I got permission from the author to redo.**

**So, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Miley Stewart, Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott walked into Seaview Middle School. It was Friday morning and they couldn't wait for the weekend. They were just getting their books out of their lockers and talking about their plans for the weekend when Jake Ryan, movie and TV star, walked up to Miley, who sighed. She always thought Jake was obnoxious and up himself, but she was starting to have feelings for him, romantic feelings, and that scared her.

"Hey Miley." Jake greeted her.

"Oh, hi, Jake." Miley said as she put her Spanish book in her bag. "What's up?"

"I have tickets for Hannah Montana tonight," Jake told her, nervously. "I was wondering if you would go with me."

Miley sighed. She liked Jake, she really did, and she didn't want to say no, but there was one major reason why she couldn't say yes. She was Hannah Montana, and she couldn't exactly go see herself in concert. She was scared though, if she didn't say yes, Jake might think she wasn't interested and wouldn't ask her out again.

"I'm really sorry, Jake, but I have to go to this thing tonight with my Dad and my brother," Miley told him. Jake's face fell, and Miley noticed. "Lilly loves Hannah Montana though, maybe you could ask her?"

"Oh." Jake looked disappointed, leading Miley to feel horrible. "Well, I'll see you in class."

"Yeah," Miley said. "I'm sorry Jake." Jake just nodded and walked away, presumably to his own locker. Miley sighed and walked over to Lilly, who was at her locker across the hall from Miley.

"Hey Lils."

"Did I just see you talking to Jake?" Lilly asked. "I thought he was a big egotistical maniac and you didn't like him."

"Yeah I know," Miley said, as first bell rang. "Things changed, I guess. He asked me out to the Hannah concert, but I had to say no and you know why, so I told him to ask you instead."

"Sure," Lilly said. "But Miley, you have to tell him your secret sometime."

"I will but now now," Miley told her. "It's just not the right time." The second bell rang, and the halls had thinned out significantly.

"Okay Miles. Let's get to class otherwise we'll be late."

* * *

JAKE'S POV

Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Is Miley really Hannah Montana?

If she is, it's no wonder Hannah practically hated me when we first met. Miley and Hannah sound the same, but Miley looks really different with blonde hair. No wonder people don't know. I guess I'll find out tonight.

After class, I saw Lilly outside the cafeteria, alone.

Okay Jake, I told myself as I walked up to Lilly. Stay cool, don't do or say anything that might give away the fact that you know something.

"Hey Lilly, did Miley tell you about the concert?" I said.

"Hey," Lilly said. "Yeah she did, I'm free tonight so I'll go if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to come Lilly," I said. "You're one of my friends."

"Cool. Well, pick me up at six and we can go backstage." Lilly told me.

Well, that didn't surprise me. Lilly was Miley's best friend, of course she would be able to go backstage. However, I couldn't tell her I knew that.

"You can get backstage?" I asked. "I'm famous and I can't."

"Yeah," Lilly said. "I know Hannah personally and she lets me go backstage to see her and she said that when I go to her concerts I can bring anyone I want backstage."

"I know Hannah personally too and I can't get backstage." I said.

"Well, you're gonna go backstage tonight." Lilly told me.

I decided to change the subject. "Do you know when Miley is free, by any chance?"

Lilly didn't answer me. "Um, Lilly?" I asked. "Did you hear me?"

Lilly finally answered me. "Um, yeah, I know she's free on Sunday."

"Okay." I said.

"See you later, Jake," Lilly said. "Bye."

* * *

**At the Concert- Backstage.**

"Are you ready to see Hannah, Jake?" Lilly asked as we approached Hannah's, or should I say Miley's dressing room door.

"Yeah." This is the moment where I'll finally know whether Miley is Hannah Montana or not.

Lilly knocked on the dressing room door.

"Come in." A voice called.

Lilly opened the door and I expected to see Hannah, but instead I saw Miley.

* * *

**MILEY'S POV**

"Miley what are you doing here?" Jake asked when he saw me in Hannah Montana's dressing room, but he didn't sound surprised.

"Surprise?" I asked.

"It's not really a surprise to me." Jake replied.

"Zombie slayer say what?" I asked.

"I heard you and Lilly talking in the hallway after I asked you to go with me to your own concert. Lilly said that you had to tell me sometime your secret."

"Nice, Lilly." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that. How about I give you two some privacy." Lilly suggested and left, closing the door behind her. I turned to Jake.

"Well Jake, now that you know you can't tell anyone about this. I don't want to be mobbed like you are everyday at school." I said.

"You know, I wish I'd thought of that. You can trust me not to tell anyone about you."

"Thanks Jake" I said. I was really relieved that Jake wouldn't tell anyone my secret.

"No problem."

"You should go find Lilly because you need to get to your seats now. I have to go on soon." I told Jake before I pulled him into a light passionate kiss. We broke apart to the sound of a camera clicking. It was that stupid paparazzi guy that first got a picture of me and Jackson.

"Now I have proof that Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan are going out." The guy said, laughing as he ran off.

"Oh no, this isn't good. Everyone at school knows you asked me out and now they are going to think that you are a cheater." I told Jake, my hands in my hair.

"It'll be ok Miley we'll just tell everyone that-" Jake was cut off by my dad knocking on my door and telling me I had fifteen minutes until I had to be on stage.

I kissed Jake goodbye and then finished getting ready. I put on my wig, reapplied my makeup and got changed into jeans and a sparkly silver top.

I sang The Best of Both Worlds, Just Like You, Who Said, If We Were a Movie and more songs from my first and second albums. After my concert, I was in my dressing room, putting my makeup back into storage drawers, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." I said when I opened the door.

"Hey, did you write If we were a movie for me?" Jake asked, closing the dressing room door behind him. "Because it all makes sense. With the whole talking cinematic and everyone being star struck."

"Yeah I kind of did, but since you didn't know I was Hannah I thought you would never figure it out." I replied when I finished my sentence he pulled me into another kiss. This time the guy with the camera wasn't there. We moved onto the couch in the room and in no time we were making out only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hannah, it's clear, we can leave now." My dad called through the door.

"Okay, I'll be right out." I heard him leave and gave Jake a quick kiss on the lips and went into to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes. When I came out, Lilly had come in and she and Jake were watching the TV. There was a news report on the kiss that Jake and I had before I went on stage.

"While at a Hannah Montana concert Jake and Hannah shared a sweet kiss just before she went on to perform." I heard just before Lilly saw me and turned off the newscast.

"So what are you going to do about that?" Lilly asked as we walked out of the dressing room and outside towards where our limos were waiting.

"I don't know yet, but we'll come up with something won't we?" I asked.

"Yes we will." Jake said as we stopped outside my limo.

"Bye Jake. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. Jake nodded and walked to his limo, while Lilly, Dad and I got into our limo.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please drop me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting at my computer doing research for the immigration report that I had to do for English class when a chorus of One in A Million broke the silence. It was Jake calling.

"Hey Jake." I greeted into the phone.

"Hey Miley, I was wondering would meet me at the beach tomorrow at around 12pm," Jake told me. "I have something important I need to tell you."

I was automatically curious. "Yeah, Jake I'll be there."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow Miles." I loved when he called me that, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Bye Jake. See you tomorrow." I hung up then went back to the computer and did more research. We had to have 25 note cards. It's not as easy as you think. They have to be the big size and there can be only 3 facts per card. They have to be done the right way or we would get points off. I had the hardest topic too. It was what were the hardships that Russian immigrants faced when they got to America.

The bad thing about it is that the note cards were due on Monday and I only had 5 cards out of 25. This would be a good time for everyone to know that I am Hannah Montana, but I'm not ready for everyone to. I don't know what I'm going to do. I already have a C- in that class so it might just be good for everyone to know. I sighed before turning off my computer and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my dad calling me to get up. I looked at the clock and it was 11:30, I had to meet Jake at the beach in 30 minutes. I swore before jumping out of bed and getting ready. I got dressed in a high-waisted black skirt and a white singlet that I tucked into the skirt. I got downstairs with 5 minutes till I had to meet Jake. I ran out of the house yelling to my Dad that I was going to the beach to see Jake. I found Jake sitting on a stool at Rico's. As soon as I got over to Jake I saw that he had a depressed look on his face.

"Hey Jake." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Whats wrong?"

"Miles, my agent rang. She wants me to do a movie in Russia. I wouldn't go but my parents already signed me up for it and I can't get out of it."

My first thought was about the last time he abandoned me for a movie. That four months felt like forever and a day to me and I probably wouldn't be able to cope if it was any longer than that. "How long are you going to be gone? Please tell me its not four months like last time."

"Okay, it's not four months, its two years, but if we film quickly we'll be able to get back here before two years is over."

"What?" I yelled. I looked around to see people staring at me. "What?" I asked again, my voice a lot quieter.

"Yeah, I have to be in Russia for two whole years." Jake told me.

"You just came back from Romania! How can you be going to Russia? Can you cancel? You probably don't want to cancel do you? It would be selfish of me to ask you to cancel." I said, starting to get tears in my eyes.

"I did try to cancel, but my agent said I had to do this if I want to became as famous as the other movie stars. I gonna miss you so much when I'm away."

"When do you leave?" I asked, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away furiously with my hand.

"2:00 today."

"You leave at 2. That only leaves us with an hour together."

"Actually I have to leave here at 12:30. So that gives us a good 5 minutes with each other."

"I'm gonna miss you so much. Promise me you'll call, write, e-mail, text, IM anything so we can keep in touch. Wait, what are you going to do about Zombie High?"

"They said that when we take the weekly break from the movie we can shoot Zombie High, but not in Malibu, in Russia. Hey, maybe I can convince the producers to let Hannah come back on the show so we can see each other."

"That's a great idea. Have them call me if I can come back. Maybe we'll be able to finish our kiss that we started but never finished."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," he said as he checked his watch. "I have to leave now Miley, I'll miss you so much." He gave me a long, lingering kiss and then he was gone.

"Bye Jake I'll miss you." I said to no-one seeing as Jake was already halfway down the beach. I got up and slowly walked back to my house.

"Hey Miles what's wrong?" My dad, Robby Ray, asked as he saw me with tears pouring down my face. I just kept on walking to my room. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming my door shut. I sank down on my bed and let the tears fall. Once I had finally cried myself out I grabbed some tissues from the box on my side table and wiped my face and blew my nose. I stood up and walked over to my desk where my laptop was sitting so I could see if Lilly was online. She was, thankfully.

MileySmiley has signed on.

mileysmiley: Hey Lilly

sk8ingchick: Hey Miley! Whats up?

mileysmiley: Can you come over? I need someone to talk to in person and not online or on the phone.

sk8ingchick: Yeah, sure Miley, I'll be over in 2 minutes.

Sk8ingchick has signed off

Just like she said Lilly was over in 2 minutes. I heard a knock on my door and a voice saying to unlock it. As soon as I did, Lilly came bursting in, her skateboard under her arm.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she plopped down onto my bed.

"Jake has to go away for another movie." I said getting tears in my eyes again.

"Another one? He just came back from Romania 2 months ago! Where is he going this time?" Lilly asked. I sat down next to her.

"He's going to Russia, but not only is he going away again but he is going to be gone for 2 years this time."

"It seriously takes 2 years to film a movie?" Lilly asked.

I shrugged. "I guess so. You have to think about casting, filming, all that stuff."

"I am so sorry Miles, but maybe you can go visit him over there." Lilly suggested

"I might be able to because he said that he-" I was cut off by my Hannah phone ringing. "Hello, Hannah speaking."

"Hannah, this is Luke Anderson, the producer of Zombie High. I'm calling to see if you would like to come back onto the show to finish your kiss with Jake and do a few more episodes. But we won't be shooting in Malibu, we'll be in Russia because if you heard, Jake has a new movie."

"Yeah, I heard that somewhere," I said, a massive grin on my face. "I would love to come back onto the show, but I have to see if my manager says it's okay. Should I call you back when I get the answer?"

"Yeah that would be great. Talk to you later."

"Bye" I said as I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked, seeing the massive grin on my face.

"Hannah was invited to go back on to Zombie High. Now I just have to see if my daddy says yes." I said as we walked down the steps. Dad was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Dad, guess who just got invited back on Zombie High?" I asked.

"Um, let me think, Hannah Montana." Dad said, looking up from his newspaper.

"Yeah, the producer rang me and asked if I wanted to do some more bad thing about it though is that is being shot in Russia so I need your permission. Please can I go? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I begged.

* * *

**Please review? I've got virtual cookies?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff so far, I appreciate it :)**


End file.
